


Change And Contentment (Or The Lack Thereof)

by tielan



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Double Drabble, F/M, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 15:21:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4710800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tielan/pseuds/tielan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes love just ain't enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Change And Contentment (Or The Lack Thereof)

After Sokovia, not much changes – at least, not on the surface.

Still, sometimes Steve wonders if she saw it from the start – the hole in him that has no home, no hearth. He turns his head to look at the curving hollow of her spine, shadowy in the bed beside him, and wonders if that’s why she kept her distance when this began – and keeps it still.

They’re colleagues, and friends, and fuck-buddies – of a sort. More than sex, but less than love.

It’s enough, he tells himself in the night. To be trusted like this is enough.

* * *

After Sokovia, everything's changed – she can feel it in her soul.

Maria lets the affair continue, though. He’ll come to his senses sooner or later and she’s not above enjoying him while it lasts. She’ll just piece herself back together afterwards.

He shifts a little on the other side of the bed, sighing, but she stays as she is and doesn't move. Sleeping in his bed is a mistake she shouldn’t make; the habit of intimacy will hurt all the more when it all ends. And it will end.

It must.

The night isn't enough, she knows. But it’s all she has.


End file.
